


Win, Win | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cherry pie to be specific, Cunnilingus, Damn good trade girl, Don't you?, Eating out, F/M, He's an eager lover, I see him as a guy who loves eating pussy, Pie, Trades, Win mother fucking win motherfuckers, clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's willing to make a trade for the last piece of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win, Win | Dean Winchester x Reader |

"Is there any pie left?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Cherry, one piece left." Sam said as he looked out the passenger window of the Impala.

"Sweet." Dean said with a grin, just itching to get back home to the bunker.

He turned on the radio and grinned, turning it up louder, practically yelling the lyrics to the song.

_"She's my cherry pie!"_

Sam just chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning back into the leather seats and listening to his brother's awful singing.

xXx

Dean walked into the kitchen with a skip in his step and a smile. Not many things made him particularly happy, but a nice piece of pie after a particularly successful hunt was always a plus.

Meanwhile, you'd just been getting ready to eat the final piece of Dean's beloved pie. You hadn't known when the boys would be back (you'd broken your foot two hunts ago and while you could walk, you weren't ready for hunting again) but since there wasn't much food left in the bunker and you'd been craving something sweet, you decided to go ahead and attack the last piece of pie.

You looked up and were met with bright green eyes staring at you, moving between you and the cherry pie on the table. The staring contest went on for a few minutes before you broke the silence.

"Oh hell no, Winchester."

"Oh come on!" He whined, "I've been waiting for that pie!"

You rolled your eyes, "Then why didn't you buy any on your way home?"

"Because I knew I had a piece here!"

"You're not getting the pie."

"I'll trade you!" Dean said quickly and out of obvious desperation.

You stared for a moment, "Okay, I'll bite. What could you possible trade me for the last piece of pie?"

"I'll think of something."

"You'll think of something." You repeated.

"Yeah, I swear."

You sighed, "Fine. You can have the pie, Dean."

He cheered and pressed a kiss to your hair, scooping up the pie pan in his hand and grabbing a beer from the fridge. You stood and went to find Sam to ask him if he was up for a trip to the store.

Dean better come up with something that was fan-fucking-tastic.

xXx

You were laying down on your bed, reading. One leg was bent at the knee, the other leisurely resting on top. You looked up once the door opened to reveal Dean's handsome face. It'd been a few days since he convinced you to hand over the pie, and you were pretty sure him going to the grocery store counted as him making it up to you, since he got you an entire tub of sea salt caramel ice cream all for yourself.

"Hey Dean. Need something?" You asked, placing your bookmark and setting the book on the small table next to your bed.

He shook his head and let himself in, "No, just need to give you my side of the trade."

You quirked an eyebrow, "You already did, remember?"

"No I didn't." He said, voice husky and cheeks lightly flushed.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... Perfectly fine." While his voiced was back to its normal composure, his eyes had a predatory gleam in them.

What the hell? You hadn't seen this side of Dean before (you weren't complaining either. Definitely not complaining…) but you couldn't help but wonder just what the hell _this_ side of him was, exactly.

"So, uh…"

"Right, right." He said, shaking his head and getting back on track, that bright smile etching onto his face slowly, that _look_ still in his god damn eyes.

"I've been thinking about what I could give you for a few days now, and I've got something the both of us would be pretty okay with."

"Oh really?" You asked.

"Definitely." There was that sexy-as-hell husky voice again.

"Sooo… What is it?"

"Well, since I'm a hungry, greedy bastard, I figured since I ate the pie, might as well eat you too."

You blinked, "You mean…"

"Yep." He confirmed, flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth a few times and winking afterwards.

You were suddenly just as flushed as the hunter on the other side of the room. You licked your lips and nodded your head, watching as his long bowlegs carried him over to your bed, his hands gently moving your legs open.

His soft, pink lips were pressed to yours as he settled himself between your legs, a hand caressing your face as the other held onto your side, his thumb sliding back and forth over your shirt. You swallowed thickly as his lips kissed down from your lips to your jaw, and then those sinful lips left open mouthed kisses along your neck, pulling a low groan from the back of your throat.

"Arms up, sweetheart." Dean murmured into your ear, gently nibbling your earlobe, temporarily shutting down your ability to think, move, and- oh fuck what the hell did he just do with his tongue because fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…

You just barely remembered Dean's request and held up your arms so he could remove your shirt. The garment was gone nearly instantly and then Dean was everywhere. His mouth on your neck, chest pressed to yours, hands roaming your back and legs.

His expert fingers unclasped your bra and tossed it to the side, his hot tongue tracing a circle around each nipple before he latched on, gently twisting and pinching the other, heat and wetness collecting down inside your shorts.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this… Make you feel damn good… Fuck!" He muttered swears under his breath as he fumbled with the button of your jean shorts.

"Dean, calm down. You'll tear my shorts." You helped him unbutton the offending article, but after that, it was game on.

Shorts and panties were tugged off in an instant, his lips on yours and he cupped your sex, his hot fingers making you squirm, and the mother fucker hadn't even used them yet.

A finger traced your dripping slit, drawing a sharp gasp and a whimper from your lit body. His hot breath was at your ear, his words alternating between sweet nothings and filthy words that brought extra heat to your core.

And Dean knew just what the hell he was doing, the cocky bastard, as he felt a rush of wetness coat his large hand. He snickered and sucked a mark behind your ear, his perfect teeth biting down gently.

"Dean…" You breathed, "Please…"

"Please what?" He murmured, fingers tracing your skin lightly.

"Please!" You sobbed, "Just… Please, please… Dean!"

"Use your words." He commanded softly, the tip of his tongue lightly teasing your pert nipple.

"Dean… Lick me… Eat me… Fuck me with your tongue, please!"

"Well because you asked so nicely…"

He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it, revealing that beautifully toned body. You licked your lips and somehow managed not to run your tongue along all those damn muscles (especially those back muscles that were cruelly hidden from your sight) and that damn _tattoo…_

Dean whistled lowly, "You gotta puddle goin' on down there, sweet cheeks."

"Don't care…"

He chuckled and pressed another kiss to your lips before he slowly, deviously traveled down your body. His pink tongue snaked out and slid across those pink lips as he came face to face with your dripping pussy.

"Beautiful." He growled before hooking your thighs over his shoulders and diving right in, using his talented tongue to lick along the entire length of your slit.

"Oh Dean…" You groaned, eyes shut and head tossed back.

He groaned at the sound of his name on your lips and pulled you up closer to his face, inhaling your sweet scent. Within seconds his lips were wrapped around your clit, suckling and nearly taking the breath right out of your damn lungs.

Why the hell hadn't this been arranged before?!

You looked down to witness the man who just slid his tongue into your pussy, thighs instinctively pushing together and slightly squishing his freckle-spotted face. His hands were placed securely on your thighs, his face buried between them as his mouth worked your cunt. A bead of sweat trickled down his concentrated face, those heavenly back muscles moving as he occasionally moved himself, trying to go deeper with his impressive tongue.

His emerald eyes opened to steal a glance at you, winking when your eyes met. You moaned and lifted your hips even further, silently begging for more.

Dean understood your hint and moved his right hand that was massaging your inner thigh and placed his thumb against your clit, slowly, lightly rubbing it at first, the teasing bastard.

"Dean…" You groaned, "Stop fucking around! I need more!"

He chuckled, the vibrations increasing the pleasure. You muttered a string of swears and tossed your head back.

Dean looked up at you, enjoying the sight of the sweat traveling down the valley between your breasts, a moan leaving his own body as he watched your own fingers pinch and pull at your nipples.

"So hot…" He murmured before closing his eyes and getting to work.

You screamed as his tongue practically stabbed your wet pussy, his thumb moving faster over your engorged clit. Your back was a lovely arch by this point (why it didn't hurt, you guessed, was due to the magic that cunnilingus by Dean Winchester brought) and Dean's free hand was at your ass, squeezing and keeping you close to his face.

Your fingers wound into his hair and tugged, holding him right at your sopping entrance as he tasted you and brought you closer to orgasm. Your teeth ground down into your bottom lip and your body shook being so close to that lovely release.

Dean's attention went to your clit, his tongue expertly flicking across it and two of his fingers making an entrance to your core, moving in and out just as fast as his tongue had. Your moans were as loud as you'd ever dared to go and you were hoping Sam wasn't home, otherwise you wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for weeks.

Thoughts of Sam were instantly washed away once Dean crooked his fingers right against that spot, the one that completely sent you over the edge. Dean's name was a chant as you plateaued.

Dean ate you up just as greedily as that damn cherry pie he'd gotten from you. His lips were a constant on your clit until you calmed down and nearly had to pry him away due to the over sensitivity.

Your body fell limp on the bed, breathing labored and head totally fucked. The Winchester laughed and planted a kiss on your lips with a wink.

"You ever wanna trade, just come a knockin'."


End file.
